


Counting Sheep

by Darkrealmist



Category: Mon Colle Knights
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awkwardness, Bickering, Boys Kissing, Canon - Anime Dub, Cheating, Comedy, Crushes, F/M, Fantasy, Het and Slash, Homophobia, Humor, M/M, Magic, Multi, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Rival Relationship, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Saving the World, Science Fiction, Showing Off, Walking In On Someone, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Alone on the Eagle, Mondo Ooya and Luke get buried under a pile of sheep.
Relationships: Hiiragi Rokuna/Ooya Mondo, Luke/Beginner (Mon Colle Knights), Ooya Mondo/Count Collection | Prince Eccentro, Ooya Mondo/Luke





	Counting Sheep

Counting Sheep

Author’s Note: I claim first for the Mondo x Luke pairing. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Mon Colle Knights_.

Pairings: Accidental Mondo x Luke, established (canon) Mondo x Rockna. Referenced one-sided (canon) Luke x Beginner, one-sided (canon) Eccentro x Mondo.

Summary:

Alone on the Eagle, Mondo Ooya and Luke get buried under a pile of sheep.

* * *

In the race to collect the next Monster Item, who’d have thunked the bad guys would actually bring a _working_ rocket launcher to the fight?

Grounded by the Flying Lion, Professor Hiragi and his daughter sought Mon World’s Mountain Miners to dig up ore they required for repairing the Eagle’s nuclear reactor casing.

With their big brain power in the field, that left the Mon Colle Knights’ helmsman watching the plane. A certain magician’s apprentice made the lackadaisical job more exasperating.

Mondo flipped his boots over the command console. “Do you have to be here? I can look after the ship by myself.”

“Really?” Luke blew a raspberry. “By my count, it’s been, what, ten minutes since Rockna checked in? An awfully long time to go without you spellbinding the nearest girl. Thieves could strip the ship for parts while you’re moping!”

The goofball puffed through his nostrils. “I sense hostility. Do you sense hostility? Maybe we should ask Beginner.”

Lava bubbled up from the base of Luke’s neck to his skull. “This? This has nothing to do with me getting flustered around Beginner!”

“ _Sure_! And I’m not ‘unhealthily into females,’ as you put it.”

“Keep your gloves off my girl!”

“Let her know quick. She might object to being ‘your’ girl.”

“Hasn’t stopped you from trying to steal her!”

“Ha ha ha!” Mondo winked. “You could score too if you didn’t just summon sheep whenever Beginner’s name comes up!”

And like a mean punchline, a herd of sheep – the same breed as Luke’s best friend Lambda – landed on both the knuckleheads.

“Ouch! Luke, you sprained my face!”

“That bandage on your forehead has to be good for something!”

Wiggling futilely, the boys found they’d been pinned under the sheep. Hand to hand. Mondo, on top of Luke.

The heat Luke experienced before resurged.

“Uh, um.”

“Yeahhh…”

At this angle, Luke saw what chicks went wild for. He felt the familiar urge to run away, but onboard the sheep-filled Utopian Eagle, he didn’t have an available exit.

Mondo grappled similarly until he remembered Rockna’s devil fangs.

“Nope! Uh uh! WRONG! I don’t want people comparing me to Prince Eccentro!”

Why did Rockna tell him? He was better off ignorant of Eccentro’s capers while they were trapped on the Water Realm island together. In a less PG setting, that 12th century weirdo may have come close to kissing him in his sleep instead of merely prating on about “raising chinchillas” and “co-investing in a lemonade stand.”

Couldn’t get much more _gaaaaaaay_ than that, and Mondo had his full-fledged flirty reputation to look out for (so long as nobody mentioned his escapades to Rockna). And yet…

“You breathe a word of this to Rockna, to _anyone_ –”

Even as he issued the threat, his own impulses inched and _itched_ him forward.

He was too overqualified with women for this.

_One giant leap for Mon-kind._

The eighth-grader’s lips grazed the Earth Realm summoner’s.

“Hey Mondo, what’s with all the shee – WHUH?”

Setback. Rockna on the bridge.

_Oh no._

Here comes that antihistamine right between the eyes she promised!


End file.
